


Undone

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Lust, M/M, Romance, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: A short one-shot that stems from my over-active imagination and a need to fill in the gaps of those in-between days and moments that Elio and Oliver shared when they became lovers, but we never saw.This is one of those moments.  Oliver is resting in the garden on a hot, lazy afternoon.  Elio wakes him up.





	Undone

_Oliver._

The sound comes from far away. I stir, the grass underneath my body softly scratching my skin. The dream was a collection of images, like watching an old film with no sound. Elio playing piano. Elio reciting a poem. Elio eating a peach. Elio, Elio, Elio.

 _Oliver._

The sound is closer now. My eyelids flutter open, squinting against the blazing afternoon sun. 

'Wake up, sleepyhead.' The sound is now here, right in front of me. 

'Elio'. I clear my throat, propping myself up on my elbows, to get a better look.

Elio is wearing the Talking Heads t-shirt he knows I like. He must be leaving the Villa because he's wearing shoes. Laces, as ever, untied. He has a peach in his hand. 

'Going somewhere?'

Elio nods. 'Mom's picking a friend up from the station. She wants me for company.' 

'Lucky Mom,' I say, looking Elio up and down.

'I want to go for a bike ride with you, when I'm back.' 

'Oh you do, do you?' 

'To my spot.' He knows that will trigger something in me, that's why he said it. Elio takes a bite out of the peach. He moves closer, so the tips of his shoes are touching my side. He leans over slightly. Drips of peach juice drop on to my stomach. 

I look down as juice pools in the hollow of my belly. Something flips over inside me - Elio's close proximity, the smell of the peach juice and knowing how much I want him, makes me feel reckless and free. I dip a finger into the juice, bring it up to my mouth, and suck, slowly and deliberately. 

Elio stares at my finger, then my stomach, then back up to my mouth. 

'Sweet', I say.

Elio nods, eyes fixed. 

'You know it's rude to stare,' I say. 

He shrugs his shoulders. 'Well, I'm just going to have to be rude.' 

The staring goes on for some time. The distant sound of voices, the running water of the fountain, the hissing of crickets in the undergrowth - they all belong to another place. Here, it's just Elio and me. 

Elio breaks the silence, and moves back slightly. 

'I better go - Mom's waiting in the car.' 

I nod, and smile. A thought - another crazy, reckless thought - occurs to me.

"Hold on a second", I say, and move until I'm kneeling in front of Elio. I look up, and laugh to myself at the idea that, before Elio, I didn't know what being recklessly infatuated meant. 

I lean down and begin to tie Elio's shoelaces. First one shoe, then the other. As slowly as possible. I can feel Elio's body react, and as I almost finish, he rests his hand on my head. He brushes his fingers through my hair, softly at first, then, when he realises that I'm in no rush to end the contact, he pulls hard. This elicits a moan from me, and he tugs even harder. I never want it to end. 

I finally drag myself out of this delirious reverie I've found myself in, and lean back.

'There', I say, voice as low as I can make it. 'All tied up'. 

'Lucky me,' he says, as he turns and walks away. As he looks back over his shoulder, he takes another bite out of the peach. 

He's got me all figured out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
